


Museum Guy

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Canon, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Alex tells Liz and Maria about Museum Guy.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca & Alex Manes & Liz Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Museum Guy

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted April 2nd, 2019 so when the first season was still airing

“Earth to Alex!”

Alex blinked hard before registering that he was still in a booth at the Crashdown, his two best friends in the world sitting across from him. His mind was heavily engulfed in the night before. It was the best night of his life that turned into all hell on Earth.

He’d spent the rest of the night crying and cleaning up Michael’s blood like his father insisted, taking the time to accept the one guy who made him feel everything he never knew he could was never going to speak to him again. And why should he? Alex’s father destroyed his hand before literally throwing him out of the shed, not even giving Alex the chance to apologize.

Until this morning when Michael came again to find him at work. His arm had been wrapped up in what looked like old gauze and he looked like he hadn’t slept, but Alex felt like he was looking at an angel. He’d showered Michael in teary-eyed apologies only for Michael to kiss him all over again and promise he was okay. He didn’t blame him and he wasn’t lying about how much he liked him–a violent homophobe wasn’t about to change his mind.

That brought Alex to now where he was too busy thinking about Michael fucking Guerin.

“Jesus, what are you thinking about? You’re literally giving off so many vibes, I’m drowning.” Maria laughed. Alex shook his head, still smiling wildly. He couldn’t keep it to himself anymore.

“I met someone.”

Liz and Maria both dropped their jaws in shock, leaning in close as they demanded details. Alex felt his cheeks grow hot as he remembered those details. For someone who said he’d never been with a guy before, Michael sure had a lot to offer.

“I can't… God, he's… Guys, I can’t even think straight enough to tell you.” Alex laughed, hearing their awes as he tried to find the words. “I swear to God, I would stay in Roswell for the rest of my life if he kept kissing me.”

“Alex, who is this guy?” Maria asked, both girls smiling so wide in their joy for him. He felt the joy too. Even though he had to cover up the handprints on his neck, Michael was able to kiss away his sorrows. Hours after that kiss, he felt high on it.

“I can’t say, we haven’t talked about… I don’t know if we’re a thing or not and I don’t want to, like, out him if he’s not ready.” Alex said cautiously. In the end, he didn’t even know when he’d see Michael again. It’s not like he had a house, he didn’t know how to find him. He just had to wait for his whirlwind romance to continue.

“Okay, that’s fine, but tell us everything else! How did this happen? I didn’t even know you were talking to anyone!” Liz pressured, grinning from ear to ear. Alex felt a new surge of excitement rip through him as he smiled so wide it hurt.

“So, we’ve been kinda talking here and there and, like, I kinda got the vibe he liked me, but I wasn’t sure. Like I’d thought about kissing him before, but he sort of just looked away, so I backed off. He’s just, like, hard to read and I didn’t know if he liked guys and I didn’t want to assume and get punched in the face, so I didn’t push.” Alex vented. Maria rolled her eyes.

“Get to the good part!”

“I am! Okay, so, I was at work yesterday and he came and said he wanted to talk. Obviously, I was waiting for him to say I was obvious and he didn’t like me that way and I made him uncomfortable, but, like, he didn’t. Nope, he didn’t wanna talk at all, he just straight up kissed me in the middle of the museum.” Alex said. Liz’s bottom lip protruded in an adoring pout while Maria squeezed her cheeks in her hands.

“Then what happened?” Maria urged while Liz nodded. Alex felt his stomach tighten, remembering Michael’s surprisingly gentle touch. He was rugged and could be more than a little harsh, but he touched Alex like he was terrified to break him. It made him dizzy.

“Uh, we made out in the museum for my entire break and… and then he drove me home. And we went to my shed.” Alex said, his voice getting softer. He didn’t want to think about his dad, but he couldn’t help it. He’d tainted something that otherwise had him feeling on cloud nine. So, for his story, he threw his dad out of it. “We hooked up.”

“Oh my god!” They squealed, stomping against the floor. Alex fed off of their excitement, making it easier to push his dad away. He sunk into the booth, his mind racing through memories of Michael. How good his body felt pressed against his own, his soft moans, his… techniques. Chills raked down Alex’s spine and he silently prayed he’d see Michael tonight.

“It was so amazing. He was amazing. God, I just saw him this morning, but I already miss him.” Alex groaned, but both the girls were freaking out. That felt good too. Not everyone was like his dad. Some people were happy for him. He really liked the happy part.

“That happened this morning?!” Liz gasped. Alex grinned, shaking his head.

“Nah, last night. He… had to leave pretty quickly last night, so he came to see me again at the museum.”

“And you kissed again?” Maria asked and Alex nodded happily. “Damn, Museum Guy’s got game.”

“I know!” Alex exclaimed, “I could literally just have him kiss me for the rest of my life.”

Before he could say anything more, the door to the Crashdown opened and Michael, Max, and Isobel all walked inside. Alex felt butterflies erupt in his stomach as Michael almost immediately spotted him out and gave him the faintest smile. He tried to be subtle, listening to his friends gush as he watched the guy he liked sat with his. As much as he wished that they could just sit together, he knew it was probably safer if they didn’t. And, honestly, more fun too.

They were each other’s perfect little secret that he never wanted to give up.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
